Nesshi and Lukachu
by SushiwithBlood
Summary: Ness puts on a Yoshi costume in the middle of the night and secretly put Lucas' Pikachu costume on Lucas without waking him up. Then Ness explains everything and Lucas became curious at the word Ness said. Contains lemons.


SushiwithBlood: Sorry for the late birthday fic... I had no time since I was so busy with homework and weekend homework.. I hope that she'll enjoy this 'late' birthday gift and I hope you guys will like it too. ^^ (Hope you enjoy this xFlandre Scarlet! :3)

**Disclaimer:** I never owned these characters, Nintendo did. Contains lemons. Enjoy.

* * *

Ness woke up at 3:00 in the morning, laying next to Lucas who was still sleeping heavenly. Ness couldn't get up since Lucas was hugging his arm very tightly. '_Should I let go? No.. he would wake up immediately.. I'll maybe wake him_ up.' Ness thought. He slightly shook Lucas' arm and woke him up.

"Could you let go? I kinda need to do something." Ness whispered near Lucas' ear. Lucas opened his eyes slowly after he heard Ness' voice trailing in his ears. Lucas sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked very tired.

"N-Ness.. I'm very t-tired.." Lucas sounded sleepy and flopped back down on the bed, sleeping and breathing softly. Ness flopped down next to Lucas, and sighed.

_3:30_

Ness got up and went into his closet with his clothes and Lucas'. He tried to look for the costume Luigi gave him, a Yoshi costume. And he also dug in Lucas' clothes to look for a Pikachu costume that Samus gave to Lucas. Ness wore the Yoshi costume. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"I look very adorable.. I bet Lucas will _love_ this!" Ness said to himself, going over to Lucas. The raven took off Lucas' clothes very gently, trying not to wake him up, keeping the boxers on. Then Ness put the Pikachu costume on Lucas gently again. He set Lucas on the bed.

"Even Lucas looks cute.." Ness whispered to himself as he blushed lightly. Ness went on the bed next to Lucas, sleeping with him until it was day time.

* * *

It was 6:00, Lucas woke up first, feeling his clothes different. He also felt that he had a hood on with Pikachu's face and ears. His whole outfit was Pikachu's body and the tail. The blonde looked confused.

'_How did I change into this outfit?'_ Lucas asked to himself in his head. He turned over to Ness, who was a Yoshi costume. Lucas slightly blushed at Ness, who was sleeping while hugging Lucas' arm.

"Ness wake up." Lucas shook Ness' arm, trying to let go of his arm. Ness opened his eyes, sitting up to rub his eyes. The raven looked at Lucas.

"I put that costume on you." Ness pointed out. Lucas shocked.

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Lucas asked, having a flushed face. Ness smirked.

"I just wanted to see you wearing the costume!" Ness frowned a bit. He leans in and kisses Lucas' cheek. "Let's eat something and we are gonna wear the costumes all day until we get to the '_surprise_'." Ness carried Lucas down to the dining room. Lucas was a bit confused. '_What did he mean by the surprise?'_ Lucas thought. They arrived at the dining room, with two plates sitting there with a fork filled with pancakes and syrup. It was made by Peach. Ness and Lucas started to eat their food.

"Are you mad at me?" Ness asked, putting more pancakes in his mouth and tried to swallow a big one. Lucas did look kinda mad.

"Just a little." Lucas replied. Ness looked a little disappointed.

"Sorry, Luke. I didn't knew you hated me changing your clothes." Lucas forgave Ness. Then they both finished their food, putting the plates in the sink and headed in their room. Ness went on the creamy sofa in their room. Lucas sat next to him, blushing a bit. The raven blushed as well, not knowing what to say. Then the blonde said something.

"Y-You look c-cute in that costume.." Lucas commented at Ness' Yoshi outfit. Ness smiled.

"You look adorable in that costume." Ness commented as well, kissing Lucas' forehead. Lucas giggled slightly and blushed. Lucas replied by hugging him. Ness smiled again. Lucas still had his arms around Ness. Ness turned on the TV, watching Mario and Luigi vs. Toon Link and Link battling in Brawl. Lucas went closer to Ness, trying to appeal him with his costume. Ness saw Lucas going closer to him, so he put an arm around Lucas. Lucas turned his head and face to Ness.

'_I'm really curious about the surprise thing... what did Ness mean?'_ Lucas thought, looking at Ness' adorable face. Ness caught his eye on Lucas, who was looking at him.

'_Why is he looking at me like that? Is there something on my face? Well, I don't feel anything on my face or maybe he just like my face?' _Ness looked at Lucas. '_The way he stares at me is really cute!'_ Ness lightly blushed. None of them were talking, it was dead silence until Lucas broke it.

"What do you mean by the 'surprise' thing? I wanna know so badly!" Lucas glomped on Ness' arm, tugging his arm a bit.

"You'll have to wait and see, Lucas!" Ness tried to let go, but failed because the way Lucas looks at him was just too adorable. Especially with the Pikachu costume. Lucas frowned a bit.

"Come on! Please?" Lucas begged with sparkling eyes. Ness blushed slightly and looked away for awhile.

"Uh.. no. Just wait." Ness answered. Lucas held more tightly on Ness' more, making Ness tell him.

"Aww! Please, Nesshi~!" Lucas begged more, making up the nickname for Ness since he was wearing a Yoshi costume. '_Nesshi? Wait.. Ness + Yoshi = Nesshi.. That seems_ right..' Ness thought, trying to let go again. He sighed.

"Lucas-err, I mean Lukachu, I know you really want to know what the 'surprise' thing is, but can you be patient? Why don't you guess?" Ness demanded. Lucas whined a bit.

"...Can you show me what it is?" Lucas begged once more, hugging tight on Ness' arm. The raven sighed again.

"This is what the 'surprise' thing is." Ness rubbed his hand on Lucas' crotch. The blonde widened his eyes, moaning. Ness smirked and rubbed more.

"A-Ah! N-Ness! S-So this is the 's-surprise' thing, r-right?" Lucas gasped and moaned at every touch Ness made.

"Yeah." Ness replied, trailing his hand on Lucas' dick. Lucas wasn't naked, but felt Ness' hand on his dick with the costume on. Ness pressed his hand and squeezed on Lucas' dick. Lucas moves his hips slightly upward.

"Ah! Ah!" Lucas' face was flushed, looking at Ness who was undressing his clothes and the blonde's clothes. "W-What are you g-gonna do?" Lucas asked, laying on his back.

"I'm going to do 'things' with you." Ness answered, giggling as he pulled on Lucas' penis.

"U-Uwah! More Nesshi!" Lucas moaned and moved his hips upward. Ness stopped his pulling and started to squeeze on the tip of Lucas' dick. Lucas gasped and moans louder as he felt the squeezing on the tip. Ness bent down and licked on Lucas' penis, licking and sucking on it as he enters it inside his mouth. He even tickles Lucas' balls.

"A-Ah! N-Ness! I.. I'm gonna cum!" Lucas let out his cum, squirting it inside Ness' mouth. Ness swallows Lucas' cum and continued to suck on Lucas' dick. Lucas panted and had too much. He still wanted it to continue until he cums again. Ness went more intense, he inserted his dick inside Lucas' hole.

"Ah... N-Ness..!" Lucas felt way too much. Ness smirked again and started thrusting his penis inside Lucas. Lucas screams and moans as loud as he can and came again, cum splashing on his body. Ness bent down and licked off the cum. He smiled.

"How'd you like it?" Ness asked, putting the costume on again. Lucas put on his costume back on.

"I loved it. Thanks Nesshi." Lucas smiles and hugs Ness. Ness patted on Lucas' head.

"You're welcome Lukachu. I can do anything for you." Ness giggled. Lucas was very exhausted and stayed in Ness' arms. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

'_He's so cute._' Ness thought as he kissed Lucas' forehead and let Lucas lay on him. Ness watched Lucas sleep heavenly again like in the morning. Lucas was breathing softly. Ness could hear him breathe and blushed slightly.

'_He's still cute!'_ Ness puts his arms on Lucas' back. Lucas cuddled against Ness more closer. Ness smiled and kissed Lucas' cheek.

* * *

**SushiwithBlood:** I could already imagine Ness in a Yoshi costume and Lucas in a Pikachu costume.. It will be very adorable ^^ And if you noticed the title that said 'Nesshi and Lukachu', I combined their names with the costume that they were wearing. Hope you review ^^


End file.
